Purrsephone
Purrsephone (black) and Meowlody (white) are werecat twin sisters. Both Purrsephone and Meowlody are close friends with Toralei, who functions both as their third sister and leader. They are voiced by America Young. Personality From their first appearance, they played no other role than lackeys to Toralei, being as scheming and cruel as she can be. They mentioned that sometimes, they go along with another's plans without considering the consequences, or perhaps not even caring. Like Toralei, they live life on the edge, but they also take time to enjoy the simpler pleasures. They also hate when they are treated like they don't have a mind of their own, whether they're being compared to each other, or as lackeys to another monster. Meowlody appears is the dominant one of the two, dragging Purrsephone into schemes she has second thoughts on. Meowlody also has little care for whether others view her as an individual or an interchangeable twin, while Purrsephone is eager to find means by which others could never mistake her for her sister again. Portrayals They appear several times in the webisodes, usually by Toralei's side. They rarely speak or produce sound at all, such rare instances being "Road to Monster Mashionals" and "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". They are voiced by America Young. Physical Appearance Meowlody and Purrsephone have a mirror theme going on between them. Both have a grey skin or fur and white facial marking. They also have white stripes running over their legs and arms, but Meowlody has her stripes on her right arm and left leg, while Purrsephone has them on her left arm and right leg. Similarly, while Meowlody has white hair and Purrsephone black hair, they both have a prominent black-and-white striped lock in their haircut, which Meowlody has hanging on her left side and Purrsephone on her right side. Classic Monster Just like Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowlody are Werecats. According to folklore, they are humans who transforms to human-like cats, panthers or tigers. Werecats are similar to Werewolfs, as Werecats are also known as "shape-shifters". Werecats are not featured as''' ' often as Werewolves are in popular culture, but a notable movie with Werecats is ''Cat People directed by Val Lewton. It tells the story of a young woman, who believes herself to be a descendant of a race of people who turn into cats. Relationships Family Their mother has been mentioned in the dairy and they both have each other. Friends As shown in Toralei's diary, they are each others' best friend, but are fiercely loyal to Toralei. Pet Until some years ago, Meowlody and Purrsephone owned a male canary who would sing them awake every morning. However, Purrsephone developed an allergy to the bird, forcing the sisters to give him away. They still miss him. Romance Neither Meowlody nor Purrsephone seem to be looking for romantic involvement at the moment. However, both went for the same werewolf when looking for a dance partner in "Fright On!", suggesting they have a similar taste in dates. Dolls Campus Stroll Werecats.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Meowlody and Purrsephone dolls Bbb.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Meowlody and Purrsephone art Werecat_Twins.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Meowlody and Purrsephone in the webisodes *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' February 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' W9215 :Meowlody wears a sleeveless, tiger print shirt in horizontal black and white. She combines this with an orange skirt and a black, sleeveless jacket. The jacket features a high collar, crimson lining, and two silver horizontal stripes. On her left hand, she wears a crimson glove, and on her left arm she wears a studded black and crimson bracelet. On her right wrist, she has a studded orange bracelet. Her shoes are black boots reaching almost to her knees. They feature crimson wedge heels, bows over the entire length, studs at the top, and open toes. :Purrsephone wears a sleeveless, tiger print shirt in horizontal white and black. She combines this with a crimson skirt and a red, sleeveless jacket. The jacket features a high collar, silver lining, six diagonal silver stripes at the top and one black horizontal stripe decorated with silver studs at the bottom. On her right hand, she wears an orange glove, and on her left arm she wears a studded black and crimson bracelet. On her left wrist, she has a studded crimson bracelet. Her shoes are black boots reaching almost to her knees. They feature crimson wedge heels, bootlaces over the entire length, buckles at the top, and open toes. :The dolls come with a ball of yarn-shaped purse each - Meowlody's in orange, Purrsephone's in crimson, and one diary for the both of them. :Meowlody and Purrsephone's dolls lack a brush and stand, and are the only dolls of the 'Campus Stroll' line which stockphoto doesn't suggest otherwise. The dolls were also only sold in a 2-pack with each other. Gallery Webisode gallery 5467.jpg|The Kitties mocking the Fear Squad Torelei 2.jpg|The werecats try and sneak a peek at the ghoul's routine. "Meow!" Tumblr lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo1 400.png|Always by Toralei's side Tumblr lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo2 400.png|Purrsephone, Meowlody and Toralei putting Cleo down 8279.jpg|"If we stole your routine you would boo hoo hoo all over the place." 67355823.jpg|"Grrr..." Werecat shorts.PNG|Enjoying Toralei mimick Cleo 250281 1895740867745 1068281181 31932692 2760846 n.jpg|2/3 pic of the twins 313017 2169759156413 1019738945 2531255 4844181 n.jpg|The twins with Toralei in Mr. Rotter's class MHWQ.png|"'' WE QUIT"'' Woops.png|Careful, that would've been embarrassing ToraleiTrio_Stink.png|"Mrowr!" werecattwins90011223.PNG|Purresphone and Meowdly smiling Picture 4.png|Laughing at lunch 302497_238079506259700_235604989840485_723962_1700471743_n.jpg|Purrsephone and Meowlody CaptureB.JPG|Jail outfit Purrsephone, Toralei and Meowlody.jpg|up to no good... Snapshot 188.png|The werecats in the "latest" fashion trend WerecatTrio1190021.PNG WerecatTrio Taunt.png Werecat Twins.jpg HissingWerecats.gif WerecatTrio11900621.PNG Werecat trio08766.PNG Werecat Trio111.png|werecat fearleaders! ToraleiWereCattwins445.PNG TV special gallery Werecattwins_FrightOn.PNG|The sisters with a werewolf in Fright On! 1908232109111_B.png|Bored in Mad science Why do Ghouls Fall in Love (42).jpg Toralei-with-Purrsephone-Meowlody-3D-monster-high.png Werecats Escape From Skull Shores.jpg|The sisters with Toralei in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" Fright On! - werecat twins werewolf boy.jpg Merchandise gallery tumblr_lxrca8Pjaw1r5qfni.jpg|The doll's close-ups IMG 7791.JPG|The Werecat Twins behind Venus and Toralei. DSC02976.JPG $(KGrHqF,!n8E8VcRJEMkBPTPhvJ33!~~60 12.jpg|Boxed Dolls Meowlody & purrsephone.jpg ToraleiAndTheWerecatTwins.jpg MeowlodyPursephoneTheWerecatTwins.jpg MeowleodyPurrsephoneWerecat.jpg WereCats.jpg ToraleiWerecatTwins.jpg Miscellaneous gallery MP bio.jpg|Bio Threaderella and cats.jpg|Mean catsisters scheming at Threadarella. Meta Timeline * December 3, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Purrsephone. * February 8, 2011: The Werecat Twins make their webisode debut in "Scream Building". * June, 2011: The Werecat Twins are finally named and make their diary debut in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary, Clawdeen's 'School's Out' diary, and Frankie's 'School's Out' diary. It is not yet known who is who. * November 13, 2011: The Werecat Twins's profile art is revealed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. The artist reveals on Flickr what name belongs to which twin. * January 10, 2012: The Werecat Twins' shared profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * February 12, 2012: The Werecat Twins makes their 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". * February 28, 2012: The Werecat Twins's first dolls are released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. * July 22, 2012: Mattel requests the trademark for Meowlody. Notes * The name Purrsephone comes from the Greek goddess Persephone, and her sister Meowlody's name is a play on the name Melody. * In "Gloomsday", the streak on Meowlody appears on the right side of her head, and in her debut webisode and later appearances her streak is on the left side. * Their profile art was drawn by Darko Đorđević, a renowned artist on DeviantArt. * Like Toralei, Purrsephone & Meowlody have tails only on the bios & their dolls. When they are in the webisode, the werecat sisters & Toralei don't have tails. * In the webisodes and the dolls Purrsephone's skirt is crimson, and Meowlody's is bright red, while in the official artwork Purrsephone's is pink, and Meowlody's orange. Also on their bio, both of their eyes are blue while in the webisodes, they have yellow/gold eyes. * Throughout all the dialogue on their biography and diary, they have never referred to each other by name. * On their bio it says their BFFs are Purrsephone and Meowlody, but not Toralei, however on the back of their box they do include Toralei. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Werecats Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Campus Stroll